elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cynder-loves-lifts
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cynder-loves-lifts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SchindlerLift1874 (Talk) 11:03, 14 January 2013 Reply You're welcome. v |SchindlerLift1874| ^ 00:03, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Elevator World Magazine Yes, I've once visited that site, but I usually visit and download some magazine archives in the Indian site (Elevator World India). They have full cover story magazine published on the site every month. Re: Celestia Lifts I like your Celestia Lifts fixtures, and in the meantime I want to make an animated Celestia Lifts using those fixtures. -- SL74. Go ahead SL74. be my guest. Cynder-loves-lifts (talk) 13:33, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: "Elevator for Dummies" PDF Nice! I Like it! :-) --SL74 Celestia Lift animated I've upload the animated Celestia Lift on my SL74Offtopic channel. Here's the video link Tell me what do you think. Hope you enjoy! Re: Wiki Page Yes, I've already checked that page, and I'll rewrite that soon. Anyway, thanks! Labels Can you move the "In case of paranormal" and "Nightmare attack" labels to your previous blog post? Because the Elevator signs page is only for realistic signs. Re: Thanks You're welcome! US91 The US91 page you've created have been moved to the Dewhurst Fixtures Guide page. (Thanks) Re: Mascot Thanks! They look cool to me. I will add them to the main page. No probs - Cynder-loves-lifts (talk) 14:00, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sign I'll try making Applejack transparent using GIMP, then I'll add that to your sign. : Done, how is it look? : : You can contact me if you want me to modify your sign. :: You're welcome! Your templates I guess you can use it. Oh hey there You know what font you use for this image? Note: I can make the template with "real" HTML codes, as long as you gimme the font name. Re: Question Read this. Re: Fixtures question Probably older Orona elevator fixtures. Re: got something 4 u Thanks! I really like it :-D Re: What happened??? Simple, page comments were temporarily disabled due to excessive spam caused by anons. Read this bulletin to find out more. Re : Help!!! I'll do it better A.S.A.P Re: Present and A Question? Thank you so much! Those badges (userboxes) looks nice, and I've fixed all of them to look better. Re: A question? I've fixed several templates. Remember, when creating new templates just remove the "thumb" coding on the image link and don't add caption. Example: * (incorrect) * (correct) Hope that helps. Re: Gifts Thank you so much! : Thanks again! ::: Thanks again! I really like Twitch's Avast Fluttershy's Ass song. Do you know more about good brony songs like that? Re: Happy Christmas! Thanks, and Merry Christmas too! Merry Christamas! Hope you enjoyed your day all long! Separate talkpage for Pony Gifts Starting on December 25, 2013, please leave any "pony gifts" on my separate talkpage. Re: Main page I've already locked.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 02:25, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Anon The offensive message has been removed. Pony contents In response of this blog, I have removed a majority of pony contents for convenience reason. I will not warn you, but just informing you that from now on inserting pony contents (including "pony templates") on pages related to elevators are not allowed except on user profile, user talkpages or your separated profile page dedicated for pony contents (like this one: User:Cynder-loves-lifts/Pony stuffs). If you want to leave some pony contents on me, remember to leave them on this talkpage. Thank you for your understanding. Re: Question? You need to contact Wikia to request that. TTSkyscraper is the one who requested Wikia to disable anon edits on this wiki. Re: Logo Suggestion I still prefer to use the current logo. You can keep that in your userpage or my other talkpage if you want. Oh, do you have DeviantArt? Here's my DeviantArt. :Nevermind, already searched. Re: Schindler myPORT You're welcome.